


Untitled

by Ivansher



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Frostcup - Freeform, Hijack, M/M, 杯霜, 霜杯 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: 晚安。
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)





	Untitled

Jack轻轻把Hiccup的眼睛合上。冰霜涌向四周，长成适合长眠的地方。他可能会冷。

Jack低下头，在他耳边轻声说了什么。

Hiccup躺在男孩的怀里，说起梦里那个神奇的所在

——太阳被云层淹没，坠进冰冷的海里。

Jack最终还是放开了他。

晚安。


End file.
